It is known in the art of tire manufacturing to form tire components by extrusion. Typically, a strip of elastomeric or rubber material enters an extruder in solid pellet or strip form. The extruder typically has one or more internal screws in a heated barrel which perform work on the elastomer until it has reached a desired consistency. The elastomer exits the extruder and typically enters a flow channel comprised of one or more passages or channels that direct the plasticized material through the extruder head to an outlet or discharge die that forms the material into the proper predetermined cross-sectional profile. For example, if the material is a tread component, it is important that the formed profile of the tread be uniform in size and corresponding to the desired specified green tread contour.
It is a common practice in the rubber industry to use a single flow channel to extrude tire treads. Imbalances in the mass and velocity flow may occur, resulting in an uneven tread profile. These imbalances are typically correctible by adjusting the contours in the flow channel and adjusting the performer and die dimensions. Dual tread extrusion has proven to be more difficult to manufacture two precise tread profiles at the same time where the contours of both tread extrudates match each other and match the green tread specification. The dividing of the rubber flow into two flow channels has the disadvantage of causing a more severe mass and velocity imbalance, which varies with the types and viscosity characteristics of rubber compounds selected. This problem may be partially addressed in the proper design of the dual cavity flow channel and allowing for proper flow channel lengths to allow disturbances to settle, before the compound reaches the die preformer.
In processing compounds for tire treads, there is batch-to-batch and day to day variations in compound viscosity. In treads processed on a properly designed single cavity tread extruder line, this typically results in treads being thicker or thinner than nominal specification at the center area of the tread, with very little net conicity variation. In the case of dual cavity tread extrusion, batch-to-batch and day to day variations in compound viscosity typically causes one tread profile to have positive conicity variation (too much mass) while the other tread cavity has negative tread conicity variation (too little mass).
It is, therefore desired to provide a simple way of balancing the flow among one or more flow channels so that the proper side to side mass balance of the dual cavity treads is achieved. It is also desired to provide an adjustable means to compensate for mass variation and conicity variation within a profiled component.